No meu mundo
by saki-chaan
Summary: Sakura, Ino e Temari formaram uma banda, mas ninguém sabia, qual vai ser a reacção dos amigos delas?Cap.6
1. Chapter 1

Sakura estava na sala, ainda não tinha tocado e ela estava a escrever no caderno onde costuma escrever.

_É urgente o amor_

_É urgente um barco no mar_

_É urgente destruir certas palavras,_

_Ódio, solidão e crueldade,_

_Alguns lamentos_

_Muitas espadas_

_É urgente inventar alegria,_

_Multiplicar os beijos, as searas_

_É urgente descobrir rosas e rios_

_E manhãs claras_

_Cai o silêncio nos ombros e a luz_

_Impura até doer_

_É urgente o amor, é urgente_

_Permanecer_

Bom dia Sakura-chan!

Sakura- Bom dia Naruto, você hoje chegou cedo

Naruto- é mesmo hehehehe

Sakura sorri

Bom dia Sakura-chan, Naruto

Sakura- Bom dia Tenten-chan

Naruto- Bom dia Tenten

Tenten- Sakura eu podia falar com você um bocadinho?

Sakura- Claro Tenten-chan, o que foi?

Tenten- Como é que vai o seu namoro com o Gaara?

Sakura- óptimo porquê?

Tenten- é porque como eu não vos tenho visto juntos eu pensei que vocês podiam ter acabado

Sakura- Tenten! Você não se lembra que o Gaa-kun foi passar 1 mês e meio aquela escola de artes marciais?

Tenten- Ah é mesmo, eu esqueci Sakura-chan

Sakura- Tenten-chan!!

BOM DIA!

Sakura- bom dia Ino-chan

Ino- Sakura-chan!! Ela salta para o pescoço da sakura

Sakura- Ino-chan!

? – Ino você podia largar a minha namorada? Eu gostava de lhe dar um bom dia de jeito ok?

Ino- Ah claro Gaara

Sakura- Gaa-kun! Ela salta no pescoço do Gaara assim como Ino tinha feito com ela

Gaara- Você ta passando tempo demais com a Ino não acha?

Sakura- Bom se você não gosta… ela não teve tempo de acabar a frase porque ele a segurou pela cintura e lhe deu um beijo.

Gaara- É claro que eu gosto, eu amo você!

Todos- AAHH QUE FOFO/FOFINHO!!

Sakura- Eu também te amo Gaa-kun

Todos- BEIJO, BEIJO, BEIJO, BEIJO….(nunca mais acaba, pelo menos ate eles darem o beijo)

Eles deram outro beijo, este mais longo e quando se separaram ouviram

Todos- AAAHHHH LOVE IS IN THE AIR!

Eles ficaram um bocado envergonhados, mas não deram bola, a turma sempre foi escandalosa (claro com o naruto lá que turma é que não é escandalosa?)

?- Que escandalo todo foi este?

Sakura- Temari-chan!

Temari- pelo menos um "oi" não Gaara!

Gaara- oi

Temari- Hunf... idiota

Sakura- Temari-chan bom dia! já não se fala aos amigos?!

Temari- Desculpe Sakura-chan mas eu não sei como é que voce aguenta o idiota do gaara

Sakura- Ah Temari-chan voce sabe como ele é

Temari- mas eu sou irmã dele!

Sakura- ele não deve estar de bom humor hoje, não liga ;)

Temari- não vou ligar mesmo

Hinata- bom dia Sakura-chan, Temari-chan

Sakura- Bom dia Hinata-chan

Temari- Bom dia

nesse momento chega o professor

Prof- Meninos senten-se todos, temos muita coisa a fazer (é o que diz a minha prof. de Inglês)

Rapaz- mas professor é só o 2º dia de aulas

Prof- e quem reclamar vai para a rua! (quase todos os meus profs dizem isso Lol)

Prof- bem 1º temos que formar grupos de trabalho, vai ser para o 1º período todo e os outros vê-se depois, vou dividir-vos em grupos de 3 a 5 elementos, alguma duvida?

Um rapaz poe o dedo no ar

Prof- diz

Rapaz- Stor somos nós que vamos formar os grupos?

Prof- Não sou eu que vou formar os grupos, 1º grupo Junior, Karina, Ino e Shikamaru, 2º Hinata, Ami, Zck e Lee, 3º Tenten, Neji, Chris e Vanessa, 4º Temari, Troy, Ryu e Rika 5º Sai, Lindsay, Kiba e Andrea 6º Chouji, Kin, Ron e Tayuya 7º Sakura, Naruto, Gaara e Sasuke

Sakura- Gaa-kun ficamos no mesmo grupo!

Naruto- YOSHI FIQUEI NO MESMO GRUPO DA SAKURA-CHAN!!!

prof- Naruto!

Naruto sim stor?

Prof- RUA!

Naruto-mas..

Sakura- professor não mande o naruto para a rua, ele ainda ta muito agitado das ferias

Prof- ok mas para a próxima ele vai para a rua agora o tema do trabalho, vais ser sobre poemas e o tema para os poemas voces podem escolher, tabmém têm que fazer uma bibliografia de alguns autores, e os poemas têm que ser voces a fazer, o maximo de autores que podem ter é 6 têm de ter a data de nascimento, onde nasceu, nome completo, nome dos pais, história da vida etc podem comecar

Sasuke- ok ja que temos que fazer o trabalho vamos fazê-lo bem, vamo-nos dividir, 2 fazem os poemas e 2 vão para os pc´s

Naruto- ok então a Sakura-chan faz os poemas, eu vou para os pc´s mais?

Gaara- bem eu não tenho muito jeito para poemas

Naruto- então vamos os 2 para os pc´s ok?

Sakura- tudo bem

Sasuke- ok

Sakura- vamos comecar?

Sasuke- hunf ok

Sakura comecou a escrever:

_O segrdo é amar. Amar a vida_

_com tuo o que há de bom e mau em nós._

_Amar a hora breve e apetecida,_

_ouvir todos os sons em cada voz_

_e ver todos os céus em cada olhar._

_Amar por mil razões e sem razão_

_Amar, só por amar,_

_com os nervos, o sangue, o coração._

_Viver em cada instante a eternidade_

_e ver, na propria sombra, ckaridade_

_O segredo é amar, mas com prazer,_

_sem limites, fronteiras, horizonte._

_beber em cada fonte,_

_florir em cada flor,_

_nascer em cada ninho,_

_sorver a terra inteira como um vinho._

_Amar o ramo em flor que há-de nascer_

_de cada obscura, tímida raíz._

_Amar em cada pedra,_

_em cada ser,_

_S. Francisco de Assis._

_Amar o tronco, a folha verde,_

_amar cada alegria, cada mágoa,_

_pois um beijo de amor jamais se perde_

_e cedo refloresce em pão, em água!_

Sakura- acabei!

Sasuke surpreendeu-se como é que ela ja acabou se ele ainda não tinha escrito uma linha!

Sasuke- deixa ver! con certeza ela estava a mentir ou então tinha feito alguma coisa que não prestava, ou só tinha feito 2 ou 3 linhas

Ele pegou na folha dela e voltou a se surpreender ela tinha mesmo feito o poema, era grande e estava óptimo

Sakura- então o que achou?

Sasuke- hunf... está bom

Sakura- e voce, já acabou?

Sasuke- não

Sakura- então eu vou fazendo mais 1

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Oi pessoal**

**espero que tenham gostado da minha fic, este é só o 1º capitulo, ainda vai haver continuação, não sei quantos capítulos mais, deixem reviews ok?**

**Ah mais uma coisa, para quem não sabe stor é o mesmo que professor só que é uma abreviatura, é como os alunos chamam aos professores a paratir do 5º ano (5ª serie) em portugal (pelo menos em lisboa) o 1º poema é de Éugénio de andrade nome: urgente e o segundo é de Fernanda de castro, nome: o segredo é amar**


	2. a noticia

No dia seguinte na casa da sakura…

?- Sakura-chan está na hora de acordar

Sakura- hum só mais um bocadinho

?- Vai se atrasar para a escola

Sakura- tudo bem mas…Ah! O que você ta fazendo aqui Gaa-kun!

Gaara- Vim te chamar para vir para a escola, mas como você ainda não tinha acordado a sua mãe disse-me para subir e te acordar

Sakura- Ah, então espera um bocadinho que eu tenho que vestir o uniforme

( eles usavam uniforme escolar), que era constituído por uma camisa só branca, que fazia conjunto com uma saia azul com (em) xadrez branco, com meias brancas +/- até á canela com sapatos brancos e um casaco preto com detalhes em azul (para o Inverno) ou por uma camisa branca e azul com "o decote á marinheiro" ( aqueles uniformes que nalguns animes se usam, estão a ver? Se não vejam os uniformes que usam em card captor sakura, é mais ou menos assim só que em azul) azul com 2 riscas brancas no final e uma gravata também com 2 riscas brancas no final e uma saia toda azul com 2 botões brancos do lado direito e no final da saia 2 riscas brancas, para rapaz é a mesma coisa só que com calças (a versão para rapaz) e sem riscas nas calças, hoje sakura tinha optado pela 1ª versão ( a versão que eu descrevi 1º), trazia a fita azul na cabeça a fazer de bandulete e com o cabelo comprido solto (ela tinha o cabelo mais ou menos até á cintura)

Gaara- estás linda!

Sakura- mas tu já me viste assim tantas vezes!

Gaara- mas continuo a achar que ficas linda de uniforme!

Sakura- obrigado

Gaara- e o meu beijo de bom dia?!

Sakura- bom… cegou-se ao pé dele e abraçou-o pelo pescoço enquanto ela lhe abraçava pela cintura e deram um beijo apaixonado, que mostrava todo o amor que eles sentiam um pelo outro

Sakura- dia

Gaara- bom dia minha flor!

Sra. Haruno- Sakura! Gaara-kun! Despachem-se senão vão chegar atrasados!

Sakura- vamos já mãe

Gaara-é melhor não fazermos esperar a minha fã disse ele na brincadeira

Sakura- ela tem razões para isso, o meu namorado é o mais bonito do mundo ( só um aparte agora o gaara estava com a camisa branca e as calças azuis e com os três primeiros botões da camisa que deixava exposto o peito definido dele

Gaara- você me acha bonito? Diz ele fazendo manha e se aproximando dela

Sakura- eu acho você lindo entrando no jogo e se aproximando também dele

Sra. Haruno- meninos olhem as horas ( é o que a minha mãe me diz sempre!)

Gaara- é melhor irmos antes que a sua mãe reclame mais

Sakura- é mesmo

Gaara- até logo Haruno-san

Sra. Haruno- até logo filho

Sakura- tchau mamãe

Sra. Haruno- tchau amor

Eles foram para a escola e quando lá chegaram ainda estava no intervalo por isso foram namorar um bocadinho, até que…

SAKURA-CHAN!

Sasuke- dobe não faz tanto barulho

Naruto- bom dia sakura-chan, gaara

Sakura- bom dia Naruto

Gaara- bom dia

Sakura- oi sasuke

Sasuke- oi

TTTTRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMM (vamos fingir que isto foi o toque para a entrada ok?)

Naruto- está tocando, vamos entrar

Quando chegaram na sala o prof já la estava e disse aos alunos:

Meninos nós hoje vamos fazer uma visita de estudo…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**oi pessoal **

**eu sei que este cap. ficou mais pequeno que eu sei la o que, mas têm de dar desconto SÃO 3H DA MANHÃ e eu ainda tou a escrever fics!**

**eu vou tentar postar amanhã o resto, que vai estar em um outro capítulo, mas não prometo nada, mas deixem reviews ok?**

**kissu**


	3. a visita de estudo

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooFlashbackoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Meninos hoje vamos a uma visita de estudo…_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooFim do flashbackooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Prof. Vamos estudar as plantas na serra… (a uma serra ou montanha qualquer), vamos lá ficar uns 5 dias, tem quartos com 4 camas cada e essas coisas, alguma pergunta?

Rapariga - mas stor nós ainda nem arrumamos as malas

Prof. – não vai ser preciso, vocês vão usar o uniforme da escola, vocês tem as roupas nos armários dos quartos, entendido?

Todos – sim

Prof. – então vamos andando para o autocarro

No autocarro estava organizado assim:

Lá atrás nos últimos bancos estavam a tenten, a hinata ao lado dela, do lado esquerdo da tenten estava o kiba e do lado de hinata, no lado da janela estava o Neji, nas 2 cadeiras á frente deles (da hinata e do neji) estava a ino e o shikamaru, do lado esquerdo deles estava a sakura e o gaara, á frente estavam o naruto e o sasuke, á frente da ino e do shika estava o sai e a temari, á frente deles estava o chouji e a kin, á frente do naruto e do sasuke estava o lee e a tayuya e depois lá á frente estava o resto da turma e uma outra turma que também ia

Naruto – ne, ne sakura-chan o que você acha que nós vamos fazer, ficando lá tanto tempo?

Sakura – eu realmente não sei naruto

Lee – Sakura-san você acha que se for em grupos podemos ficar no mesmo

Sakura – bem…

Gaara – não, não podem, ela vai ficar no MEU grupo

Lee – tudo bem

Naruto – ahahahahahahah gaara você é o maior! O lee levou um fora! Foi lindo! O lee levou um fora! O lee levou um fora!...

Sasuke – dobe cala a boca

Naruto – ah teme não diga que não achou graça?

Sakura – até que foi engraçado hehehe

Naruto – viu? Ate a sakura-chan achou graça!

Sasuke – pronto teve graça, mas não é para estar fazendo esse escândalo!

Temari – sakura-chan você deu um fora no lee?

Sakura – não fui eu, foi o gaa-kun

Temari – que?! O lee gota do gaara!

Sakura – não temari-chan é que…

Ino – O LEE GOSTA DO GAARA?! EU NÃO ACREDITO!

Sakura – não é…

Temari – eu nunca pensei isso vindo do lee

Gaara – CHEGA! O LEE NÃO GOSTA DE MIM, EU DEI-LHE UM FORA PORQUE ELE SE ESTAVA A ATIRAR Á SAKURA-CHAN ENTENDERAM?!

Temari – pronto já percebi

Ino – mas sakura-chan você gosta do naruto não é verdade?

Sakura – sim

Naruto – ah sakura-chan

Gaara – O QUE?! ENTÃO PORQUE É QUE VOCE ESTA COMIGO?

Sakura – não é nada disso amor, eu gosto do naruto como meu irmão, eu já o conheço desde pequeno percebe?

Gaara – assim está melhor, mas ino porque é que você perguntou isso assim de repente?

Ino – vem de uma conversa que nós tivemos sobre as pessoas que nós mais gostávamos, e como ela não mencionou o naruto eu pergunte agora

Gaara – ah…

Naruto – ah mas eu pensei que ela me amava ele faz bico e se senta no banco (ele estava virado para a sakura de joelhos no banco)

Sakura – é melhor você se ir sentar ino, antes que reclamem

Ino – ah é verdade

Prof.- meninos vamos fazer uma paragem

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**oi pessoal**

**eu sei que tenho postado capitulos muito pequenos, mas este era para compensar o anterior, que também foi pequeno, mas eu vou comevar a fazer maiores, deixem reviews ok?**

**kissu**


	4. o banheiro

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooFlashbackooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Sakura – é melhor você se ir sentar ino, antes que reclamem_

_Ino – ah é verdade_

_Prof.- meninos vamos fazer uma paragem_

OooooooooooooooooooooooooFim do flashbackooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Prof. – a partir de agora vocês vão com o professor Kakashi

Naruto – Kakashi – sensei!

Kakashi – ohayo naruto

Sakura – ohayo Kakashi-sensei!

Kakashi – Ohayo Sakura, Gaara, Sasuke

Gaara/Sasuke – ohayo

Naruto – Kakashi – sensei quanto tempo mais nós vamos ficar no autocarro

Kakashi – mais ou menos 2.30 h

Naruto – TANTO TEMPO?!?!

Kakashi – sim naruto, mas vai ser rápido

Sakura – por que é que não jogamos um jogo?

Ino – isso

Temari – eu trouxe cartas uno

Naruto – Yoshi! Vamos jogar!

Ino – porque é que não jogamos em equipas?

Sakura – eu acho bom

Temari – eu também

Sasuke/Gaara/Naruto – tudo bem

Sakura – então fazemos assim eu, a Ino e a Temari contra vocês os três

Temari – raparigas contra rapazes

Ino – o sexo feminino contra o masculino

Rapazes – tudo bem!

Temari – então vamos começar!

Meia hora depois…

Sakura/temari/ino – GANHÁMOS!

Naruto – Ah isso não vale, eu estava distraído, vamos jogar outra vez

Raparigas – tudo bem

Mais meia hora depois…

Raparigas – GANHÁMOS

Rapazes – vamos jogar outra vez!

Raparigas – tudo bem!

Outra meia hora depois…

Raparigas – ganhámos outra vez

Rapazes – vamos jogar outra vez!

Sakura – ah não já estamos a jogar á 1.30h!

Kakashi – meninos comecem a arrumar porque estamos a chegar!

Naruto – yoshi!

Quando chegaram cada um foi para um quarto e estava organizado assim:

1º Quarto, no 1º andar estava a Ino, o Shikamaru e 1 rapariga e 1 rapaz de outra turma, no 2º estava a Hinata, o Naruto, o Lee e a Kin, no andar de cima no 1º quarto estava o Sai, a Tayuya e mais 2 pessoas de outra turma, no 2º quarto, o com varanda estava a Sakura, o Gaara, a Temari e o Sasuke, no 3º quarto estava o Neji, a Tenten e mais 2 pessoas, no resto dos quarto do 1º e 2º andar estavam o resto das turmas distribuídas.

Durante a tarde no quarto da Sakura…

Gaara tinha saído com a Temari, foram para a piscina, e Sakura ia lá ter com eles ( eles tinham fatos de banho ok?) aquela altura ela estava a se despir, quando Sasuke entra, ele a vê e fica encantado com a beleza da moça, e ao mesmo tempo corado e só tem tempo de dizer:

Sasuke – G…go…gomenasai (correcção ele não disse, ele gaguejou)

Sakura – N…n…não f…f…foi…su…sua…cul…culpa (tanto que eles gaguejam! Meu deus)

Sasuke – Gomen, eu não queria

Sakura – eu sei, não se preocupe (só uma coisa ela já estava dentro do banheiro)

Sasuke – Mas onde é que você ia?

Sakura – vou ter com o Gaa-kun á piscina

De repente Sasuke ficou com muita raiva de Gaara e não sabia porquê, seria ciúmes? Não, não era possível, é verdade que ele achou aquela garota bonita, mas ter ciúmes, não… (sei, sei…deves ter pouco deves!)

Sakura – quer vir Sasuke

Sasuke – pode ser, não tenho nada para fazer mesmo

Sakura – que bom! Ela disse isso e saiu do banheiro, fazendo sasuke ficar encantado com a visão que teve

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**hoje eu não vou dizer nada, só queria agradecer as reviews que deixaram e pedir para deixarem mais ok?**

**beijos**


	5. Amor versus Ciúmes

_**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooFlashbackooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_Sakura – quer vir Sasuke_

_Sasuke – pode ser, não tenho nada para fazer mesmo_

_Sakura – que bom! Ela disse isso e saiu do banheiro, fazendo sasuke ficar encantado com a visão que teve_

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooofim do flashbackooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Sasuke – v…você ta muito bonita

Sakura estava com um top que amarra ao pescoço branco com desenhos em rosa e preto e uma mini-saia branca até mais ou menos meio da coxa, com pregas e umas havaianas rosa, com o bíkini por baixo.

Sakura cora – ah arigato, vamos andando?

Sasuke – sim

Sakura – você também esta muito bem

Sasuke estava com uma camisola azul – escura, da billabong, com uns calções de banho também azuis-escuros com riscas nos lados (nas laterais se preferirem) brancas e pretas, e com umas havaianas azuis escuras

Sasuke – arigato

Eles foram andando, conversando sobre coisas como musica, desporto etc.

Quando lá chegaram sakura deu um beijo a gaara (o que fez sasuke morrer de ciúmes) e depois perguntou:

Sakura – Gaa-kun onde está a temari-chan?

Gaara – Ela foi falar com a Ino, eu acho

Sakura – Hum… ok

Gaara – mas porquê?

Sakura – é que como ela não estava aqui eu estranhei

Gaara – ok

Sakura – você ta muito bonito sabia?

Gaara estava com uns calções cor de laranja, da ripcurl, com riscas vermelhas e pretas nas laterais, já sem a camisola também laranja, com desenhos pretos e vermelhos da billabong (maior parte dos rapazes que eu conheço só usam marcas assim, billabong, ripcurl, Ericeira, puma etc.)

Gaara – você não quer ir dar um mergulho?

Sakura – claro! Ela começou a tirar a saia e o top, ficando só com um bikini laranja com o número 10 em preto

Sakura – Sasuke você não quer vir?

Sasuke – pode ser

Eles foram mergulhar, uns minutos depois sakura saiu da piscina (sob muitos protesto do gaara), tirou os óculos escuros da mala, pôs os óculos e deitou-se na toalha a apanhar sol (só uma coisa eles estavam numa piscina, mas tinha relva á volta dela), pouco depois chega a Ino e o Shikamaru

Shikamaru – oi pessoal!

Sakura – Oi Shika!

Gaara – e aí sócio

Sasuke – oi

Ino – Olaa Sakura-chan!

Sakura – oi Ino-chan

Ino – oi pessoal

Gaara – Oi Ino

Sasuke – olá

Sakura – Ino-chan ponha a sua toalha aqui, para podermos conversar

Ino – Claro!

Mais tarde as meninas já estavam quase a dormir, quando o Shikamaru chega ao pé delas com um balde de água e joga-lhes em cima

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Elas tinham apanhado um choque térmico porque estavam com a barriga quase a ferver e levaram com água gelada

Sakura – Shikamaru! EU TE MATO!

Ino – EU TE ESTRANGULO, TE ASSASINO, TE AFOGO, TE ENFORCO E **EU TE MATO!**

Shikamaru – Calma meninas era só uma brincadeira!

Saku/Ino – QUE NÃO TEVE GRAÇA NENHUMA!

Depois das meninas quase matarem o pobre do Shika, salvo pelo Sasuke e pelo Gaara, eles separaram-se, o Gaara foi com a Sakura para o quarto (NÃO PENSEM BESTEIRA, ELES FORAM PARA O QUARTO PORQUE A SAKURA TAVA COM SONO!), o Sasuke e o Shikamaru foram ter com os outros rapazes, e a Ino foi ter com a Hinata, a Temari e a Tenten.

Sasuke estava a voltar com o Shikamaru (o Shika vai ter com o Neji) para o seu quarto, eles despediram-se e quando o sasuke entrou no quarto viu a Temari parada olhando para qualquer coisa

Sasuke – Tem…

Temari – Shiu! Ela apontou para uma cama, ele virou-se e ficou chocado com o que viu, Sakura e Gaara estavam deitados na cama, os dois a dormir, ainda estavam com as roupas da piscina, estavam deitados de lado, o Gaara abraçando Sakura por trás, com as mão entrelaçadas ás dela, ela estava com as mãos na barriga com as mãos entrelaçadas ás dele, com a cabeça encostada no ombro de Gaara, os dois com sorrisos na face.

Temari – AH (suspirou) que bonito

Sasuke – Hum… ele tinha que admitir que aquela cena era realmente bonita (ainda mais com o pôr do sol a iluminá-los) mas ele estava com uma raiva enorme de Gaara, queria ser ele a estar no lugar o ruivo, ele não sabia o porquê, estaria com ciúmes? Não… (não, não, se ele não tem ciúmes eu sou a rainha de Inglaterra e o meu tio é o pai natal) será? (não sou eu que tenho ciúmes queres ver) Não, não podia ser… ele não estava apaixonado pois não? (não sou eu que ando a ver coisas)

Temari – bem eu vou andando, eu vou dormir no quarto da Ino, depois avise-os (sussurrou)

Sasuke – hum… tudo bem

Temari saiu do quarto e sasuke ficou perdido em pensamentos, pouco depois ligou a televisão e ficou a ver até ter sono e foi dormir.

Ao outro dia …

Sakura acordou muito bem disposta, sentiu umas mãos entrelaçadas com as suas, olhou para trás e viu a cara do seu namorado dormindo serenamente, lembrou-se dos acontecimentos da tarde anterior…

_**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooFlashbackoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_Eles já estavam no quarto á algum tempo, a ver televisão_

_Sakura – AH Gaa-kun eu tou com sono_

_Gaara – Vamos, deite-se_

_Sakura – depois você me acorda?_

_Gaara – Para quê?_

_Sakura – Então, para o jantar_

_Gaara – Claro amor_

_Sakura – Eu te amo Gaa-kun_

_Gaara – Eu também te amo Sakura-chan _

_Ela deitou-se e deu algumas viradas na cama, mas não conseguia dormir, Gaara notou isso e perguntou:_

_Gaara – Não consegue dormir?_

_Sakura – Não_

_Gaara – Eu tenho um remédio para isso_

_Sakura – e o que é?_

_Ele não respondeu, pouco depois ela sentiu dois braços firmes abraçarem-na pela cintura, ela sorriu e entrelaçou os dedos com os dele e encostou a cabeça no ombro dele, de repente os olhos dela começaram a pesar._

_Gaara – então, resultou?_

_Sakura – sim, adorei a nova forma de dormir_

_Gaara – então vou fazer isto todos os dias_

_Sakura – eu não me importava_

_De repente ele também sentiu o sono invadi-lo e os olhos pesarem._

_E assim os dois apaixonados adormeceram, abraçados um ao outro…_

**_Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooofim do flashbackooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

Sakura sorriu com a lembrança, olhou para o namorado que dormia serenamente e retirou-lhe a franja dos olhos, aquele toque acabou por acordar Gaara

Sakura – Gomen eu acordei você

Gaara – eu prefiro estar acordado, para ver o seu rosto

Sakura – ah Gaa-kun, eu amo você

Gaara – Eu também amo você Sakura-chan, muito

Eles se beijaram, mostrando que o que diziam era verdade, um beijo calmo e romântico, que mostrava os sentimentos dos dois apaixonados.

Sakura – eu gostava de poder ficar assim para sempre

Gaara – eu também

TocTocToc (isto era suposto ser alguém a bater na porta)

Sakura – Sim?

Temari – Sakura-chan, Gaara-kun, venham tomar o pequeno-almoço

Gaara – nós não vamos agora Temari-chan, talvez mais tarde, vá você

Temari – ok, aproveitem

Sakura – mas o que nós vamos fazer agora?

Gaara – você não disse que queria ficar assim para sempre? Então vamos aproveitar este bocadinho.

Sakura – que bom

Eles adormeceram abraçados como na noite passada, e assim se passou a manhã para aquele casal de namorados, num clima romântico, mal eles sabiam o que estava a acontecer no quarto ao lado…

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**oi pessoal**

**e então, gostaram? amaram? odiaram? acham que podia estar melhor?**

**Manndem reviews**

**Resposta a makie chan** :

**Bem talvez tenha SasuSaku, mas eu ainda não sei, só tenho estes capitulos feitos e ainda não sei como vai ser daqui a diante, voce vai ter de esperar para ver, nem eu sei exatamente o que vai acontecer, só tenho umas ideias que tenho que desenvolver, mas eu acho que vai ter um pouco sim**


	6. A surpresa

Toc Toc Toc

Shikamaru bateu na porta do quarto do Neji mas ninguém respondeu

Shika – Problemático

Toc Toc Toc

Bateu outra vez e novamente ninguém respondeu, então decidiu entrar, e quando entrou ficou embaraçado com o que viu, o Neji estava aos amassos com a Tenten!

Shika – Hum Hum

Eles olharam para a porta e viram o Shikamaru a olhar para eles muito incomodado

Tenten – Ah… eu…eu…t…t…tenho…q…q…qu…i..ir..t..t..ter…co..com…a…i..Ino..a…adeus

E saiu do quarto deixando os dois rapazes sozinho

Shikamaru – bem eu não imaginava que você e a Tenten namoravam

Neji – Nós começámos a namorar uns dias antes de termos vindo para aqui

Shika – hum…

Neji – mas o que é que você veio cá fazer?

Shika – ah, bem eu vinha-lhe pedir para me emprestar a sua camisola

Neji – qual?

Shika – a verde-musgo, da Rip Curl

Neji – Venha comigo

OoOoOoOoO

Gaara – Sakura-chan eu vou lá para baixo ter com o pessoal, você quer vir?

Sakura – Eu já vou lá ter, tenho que me arrumar

Gaara – está bem, mas não demora!

Sakura – Tá, até já Gaa-kun

OoOoOoOoOoO

Temari – Gaara-kun onde está a Saki-chan?

Gaara – ela está a se arrumar

Temari – Ino chega aqui!

Ino – Sim?

Temari – vamos lá a cima buscar a Saki-chan!

Ino – vamos ajuda-la a vestir-se, afinal ela tem que estar bonita!

Temari – isso mesmo

Gaara – bonita para quê?

Temari/Ino – Não me diga que se esqueceu?

Gaara – esquecer do quê?

Temari/Ino – ele esqueceu mesmo!

Ino – nós temos que nos despachar!

Temari – é mesmo!

Gaara – Cara elas estão muito estranhas

Shika – Raparigas são problemáticas!

Naruto – GAARA ONDE TA A SAKURA-CHAN!

Sasuke – Seu dobe não faz escândalo

Naruto – eu quero ver a Sakura-chan!

Gaara – ela está lá em cima se arrumando!

Naruto – Aaahhhh

Gota geral

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Toc Toc Toc

Temari – Saki-chan você ta aí dentro?

Sakura – eu estou quase acabando

Ino – nós queremos ver!

Sakura – pronto!

Temari – uau

Sakura estava com uma camisola preta com desenhos em rosa, da Pimkie, com uma mini-saia igual, também da Pimkie, com um cinto rosa, da Bershka, com um all star preto e rosa, estava com o cabelo solto com um boné preto da La Redoute

Ino – Saki-chan você tá linda!

Sakura cora – obrigado Ino-chan

Temari – está pronta para a surpresa?

Sakura – Claro!

Ino – então bora lá meninas, vamos arrasar!

Saku/Tema – Vamos!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gaara – porque será que estas meninas demoram tanto?!

Naruto – Eu não sei Dattebayo

Sasuke - Hunf

Homem – Agora quero apresentar um grupo muito especial, que é formado por 3 raparigas:

Na bateria Sabaku no Temari

Na guitarra Yamanaka Ino

Na voz e também na Guitarra Haruno Sakura

Todos começaram a aplaudir, menos Gaara, Sasuke e Naruto

Gaara – o que elas estão fazendo ali

As meninas começaram a tocar, Temari posicionou-se na bateria, Ino na Guitarra e Sakura pôs o micro pegado ao ouvido e sentou-se no piano, neste caso ela ia tocar no piano

**_Hontou ni taisetsuna mono igai  
Subete sutete shimaetara  
Ii no ni ne  
Genjitsu wa tada zankoku de_**

_Na verdade, as coisas queridas são inesperadas  
Quando jogavamos tudo isso fora  
Aparentemente, estaria bem  
Mas a realidade era só crueldade_

**_Sonna toki itsudatte  
Me wo tojireba  
Waratteru kimi ga iru_**

_Nessas horas, a qualquer hora  
Quando fecho meus olhos  
Você está sorrindo para mim_

**_Ah- Itsuka eien no  
Nemuri ni tsuku hi made  
Douka sono egao ga  
Taemanaku aru you ni_**

_Aa, algum dia na eternidade  
Até que o dia de adormecer chegue  
Por favor, que com este sorriso  
Possa agüentar cantar_

**_Hito wa mina kanashii kana  
Wasure yuku Iki mono dakedo_**

_Será que todas as pessoas estarão com saudades?  
Apesar de serem seres que vão esquecendo_

**_Ai subeki mono no tame  
Ai wo kureru mono no tame  
Dekiru koto_**

_Tudo para que você pudesse amar  
Tudo para entregar o amor  
Era tudo que podia fazer_

**_Ai subeki mono no tame  
Ai wo kureru mono no tame  
Dekiru koto_**

_Tudo para que você pudesse amar  
Tudo para entregar o amor  
Era tudo que podia fazer_

**_Ai subeki mono no tame  
Ai wo kureru mono no tame  
Dekiru koto_**

_Tudo para que você pudesse amar  
Tudo para entregar o amor  
Era tudo que podia fazer_

**_Ah- Deatta ano goro wa  
Subete ga bukiyou de  
Toomawari shita yo ne  
Kitsuzuke atta yo ne_**

_Aa, aquela vez que saimos juntos  
Tudo estava confuso  
Ficavamos apenas desconversando  
Machucamos um ao outro, não é? _

**_Ah- Itsuka eien no  
Nemuri ni tsuku hi made  
Douka sono egao ga  
Taemanaku aru you ni_**

_Aa, algum dia na eternidade  
Até que o dia de adormecer chegue  
Por favor, que com este sorriso  
Possa agüentar cantar_

**_Ah- Deatta ano goro wa  
Subete ga bukiyou de  
Toomawari shita kedo  
Tadori tsuitanda ne_**

_Aa, aquela vez que saimos juntos  
Tudo estava confuso  
Ficavamos apenas desconversando  
Machucamos um ao outro, não é? _

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

**_Oi pessoal! _**

**_Gostaram do capítulo? eu sei que ficou pequeno, que maior parte do cap. e a letra da musica, mas eu fiquei sem ideias_**

**_a musica do cap. chama-se Dearest de Inauyasha e é cantada pela Ayumi Hamasaki, a tradução para português é Queridíssimo_**

**_Deixem reviews ok?_**

**_Kissus;)_**


	7. As musicas e um convidado muito especial

_**Recuerdos que llevo en la piel  
En noches frias del ayer  
Tu sombra que amo mi fe  
No existe un nada que perder**_

_Lembranças que eu levo na pele  
Em noites frias do ontem  
A sombra de você que amou minha fé  
Não exite um nada que perder  
_  
_**Solo quiero ver la noche pasar  
Y en su oscuridad  
Y entre los infiernos (Amor)  
Solo quiero en tu mirada acabar  
Ser la luz del tiempo**_

_Eu só quero olhar a noite passar  
E em sua escuridade  
E entre seus infernos (amor)  
Eu só quero em no olhar de você acabar  
Ser a luz do tempo  
_  
_**Coro:  
Déjame gritar, no hay vuelta atrás  
La vida matar,que importa ya  
Y Recomenzar, quiero olvidar (llegar hasta el final)  
Déjame volar, sin regresar  
No voy a llorar, solo gritar  
Y recomenzar, puedo saltar (mi vida hasta el final)  
Que nada ya nos pueda alcanzar**_

_Coro  
Deixa-me gritar (Não há volta atraz)  
A vida matar (Que importa já)  
Vou começar (Quero gritar)  
Chegar até o final_

Deixa-me voar (Sem voltar)  
Não vou chorar (Só gritar)  
Ir começar (Posso cantar)  
Ir até o final  
Que nada já nos posso alcançar

_**Recuerdos mil sueños  
Que se apagaron con el sol  
Sin nadie sin nada  
Que me ilumine el corazon**_

_Lembraças de mil sonhos  
Que se desligaram com o sol  
Sem ninguém, sem nada  
Que me ilumine o coração  
_  
_**Solo quiero ver la noche pasar  
Y en su oscuridad  
Y entre los infiernos (Amor)  
Solo quiero en tu mirada acabar  
Ser la luz del tiempo  
**_

_Eu só quero olhar a noite passar  
e em sua oscuridade  
e entre seus infernos (amor)  
eu só quero em no olhar de você acabar  
Ser a luz do tempo_

_**Coro:   
Déjame gritar, no hay vuelta atrás  
La vida matar,que importa ya  
Y Recomenzar, quiero olvidar (llegar hasta el final)  
Déjame volar, sin regresar  
No voy a llorar, solo gritar  
Y recomenzar, puedo saltar (mi vida hasta el final)  
Que nada ya nos pueda alcanzar**_

_Coro  
Deixa-me gritar (Nã há volta atraz)  
A vida matar (Que importa ja)  
Voy começar (Quero gritar)  
chegar até o final  
Deixa-me voar (Sem voltar)  
Não vou chorar (Só gritar)  
Ir começar (Posso cantar)  
Ir até o final  
Que nada ja nos posso alcançar_**  
**  
_**( Instrumental )  
Coro:  
Déjame gritar, no hay vuelta atrás   
La vida matar,que importa ya  
Y Recomenzar, quiero olvidar (llegar hasta el final)  
Déjame volar, sin regresar  
No voy a llorar, solo gritar  
Y recomenzar, puedo saltar (mi vida hasta el final)  
Que nada ya nos pueda alcanzar**_

_( Instrumental )_

Coro  
Deixa-me gritar (Nã há volta atraz)  
A vida matar (Que importa ja)  
Voy começar (Quero gritar)  
chegar até o final

Deixa-me voar (Sem voltar)  
Não vou chorar (Só gritar)  
Ir começar (Posso cantar)  
Ir até o final

Todos bateram palmas, de repente sakura diz:

Sakura – A próxima canção é dedicada a todos os nossos amigos, com um amigo a cantar connosco, apresento-vos o Matt

Todos bateram palmas e eles puseram-se nas suas posições e começaram a cantar:

_**Matt**__**: Last night i tried but i couldn't sleep  
**__**Sakura:**__** Thoughts of you were in my head  
**__**Matt:**__** I was lonely and i needed you next to me  
**__**Sakura:**__** Life is harder since you left  
**__**Matt:**__** I never meant to do you wrong  
**__**Sakura:**__** And now all is said and done  
**__**Matt:**__** I hope you won't be gone too long/ No**_

_A noite passada, tentei mas não consegui dormir_

_Pensamentos devocê aqui, na minha mente_

_Estava sozinho e precisava de ti aos meus pés_

_A vida é dificil desde que quando você se foi_

_E nunca quis te fazer sofrer_

_E agora que está tudo dito_

_Espero que não tenha ido para muito longe (Não)_

  
_**Matt/Sakura**__**: Refrão:  
Where do i go  
What do i do  
I can't deny i still feel something  
And girl, i wish you could say you feel the same  
You've broken the bond  
I gotta move on  
But how do i end this lonely feeling?  
You've gone, I'm here, alone  
I guess it's time to grow**_

_Refrão_

_para onde vou?_

_O que faço?_

_Não posso negar que ainda sinto algo_

_E garota, eu queria que pudesses dizer que sente_

_o mesmo_

_Voc quebrou a ligação entre nós_

_Tenho de seguir em frente_

_Mas como acabo com este sentimento de solidão?_

_Você partiu, eu estou aqui, sozinho_

_Acho que é tempo de crescer_

_**Sakura:**__** I try to speak, but my words never catch the air  
**__**Matt:**__** Like you never knew i was there  
**__**Sakura:**__** Take me back to the days when you really cared  
**__**Matt:**__** Can we make love re-appear?  
**__**Sakura:**__** I can't go on the roads too long  
**__**Matt:**__** And now all is said and done  
**__**Sakura:**__** I can't go forward if my heart's still where i'm coming from**_

_Tentei falar, mas as minhas palavras nunca apanham o_

_ar_

_Como tu nunca soubeste que eu estive la_

_Leva-me atrás, até aos dias em que tu realmente te_

_preocupavas_

_Podemos fazer o amor re aparecer?_

_Não posso ir em estradas muito longas_

_E agora está tudo dito e feito_

_Não posso ir para diante se o meu coração continua_

_aqui_

_De onde eu vim_

_**Matt/Sakura**__**: Refrão:  
Where do i go  
What do i do  
I can't deny i still feel something  
And girl, i wish you could say you feel the same  
You've broken the bond  
I gotta move on  
But how do i end this lonely feeling?  
You've gone, I'm here, alone  
I guess it's time to grow**_

_Refrão_

_para onde vou?_

_O que faço?_

_Não posso negar que ainda sinto algo_

_E garota, eu queria que pudesses dizer que sente_

_o mesmo_

_Voc quebrou a ligação entre nós_

_Tenho de seguir em frente_

_Mas como acabo com este sentimento de solidão?_

_Você partiu, eu estou aqui, sozinho_

_Acho que é tempo de crescer_

_**Matt:**__**Crying time is over  
**__**Sakura:**__** I know i can't control her feelings  
**__**Matt:**__** If she won't return, then i guess i'll be a man  
and move on**_

_O tempo de chorar acabou_

_Eu sei que não posso controlar os sentimentos dela_

_Se ela não regressar, então acho que vou ser um homem_

_e seguir em frente_

_**Matt/Sakura:**_

_**Time to grow / And move on  
Make life better than it was before  
Time to grow and move on  
Make love better than i did before (repeat) **_

Though you've gone / And i'm here, alone  
I guess it's time to grow

_Tempo de crescer e seguir em frente_

_Tornar a vida melhor do que foi antes_

_Tempo de crescer e seguir em frente_

_Tornar o amor melhor do que foi antes (repetir)_

_Pensar que partiste e estou aqui, sozinho_

_Acho que é tempo de crescer_

Ao fim da musica havia muitas pessoas a lacrimejar e casais a beijarem-se, era um cenário muito bonito, Gaara estava ainda um pouco longe do palco e foi se chegando até que subiu no palco e


End file.
